Fume-shroom
Fume-shroom is the first offensive plant with an Area-Of-Effect attack, as the fumes damage everything within its four-square range, as for example if there was three zombies in the lane, it would hit them all. They have the same rate of fire as a Peashooter and do one Normal Damage per fume burst, harming all zombies within 4 squares on a lane. It can be upgraded to the Gloom-shroom, once its seed packet is purchased from Crazy Dave's Shop, for $7,500. Suburban Almanac Entry Fume-shroom Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery", says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast Strategy Being able to damage multiple zombies at a time gives the Fume-shroom a big advantage over Peashooters. Try putting two or three in a row behind a Wall-nut, or Tall-nut to maximize the damage, while still protecting them. They are absolutely essential on any level with Screen Door Zombies, (or Ladder Zombies, unless you hope to grab their shields with a Magnet-shroom, or hit them with a catapult plant). They are also good against Dancing Zombies, because they are able to damage the lead dancer, as well as the shielding Backup Dancers. Another good strategy requires the purchase of the Gloom-shroom. By putting the Gloom-shroom, right in front of the Fume-shroom, the Fume-shroom can actually fire into the upgrade plant and fire more fume in all eight directions. Trivia * Fume-shrooms are the only non-Lobbed-shot plants able to shoot zombies even if it is on the Roof's angle. * Fume-shrooms could be placed behind Gloom-shrooms to make the Gloom-shroom attack twice. * Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. * The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Ice-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. * The Fume-shroom acts as the Puff-shroom's upgrade in Beghouled, and Beghouled Twist. * The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Puff-shroom, and the Sea-shroom are the only short-ranged shooters. * The Fume's shot looks more like many spores shot altogether. * The Fume-shroom is slightly related to Puff-shrooms. * In the iPod Touch and iPhone version, the Fume shroom's fumes are thinner, and less dense. * The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom,the Cabbage-pult, the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, the Winter Melon, the Starfruit and the Cattail are the only plants that do not shoot from their mouth. * It and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms to have an upgrade. * Both the Fume-shroom and the Gold Magnet are the only plants in which their Almanac entries state that they held jobs before the game. * Fumes are only projectile that damages both the zombie and its shield. * Unlike the Puff-shroom, the Fume-shroom shoots its projectiles from its mushroom cap, not its mouth. * Fume-shrooms also shoot through other shields, like newspapers and ladders. * Other than its' upgrade, the Gloom-shroom, Fume-shroom is the only large short-ranged shooter. *On the Ipad version (and possibly the Iphone and Ipod Touch version) the range of the Fume-shroom becomes 5 squares instead of 4. See Also *Puff-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Fumes *Mushrooms *Plants Category:Plants Category:Night Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Upgradable Plants